Leaves of Truth
by Sky-Blue44
Summary: Hiro takes up a challenge to try to provide for himself and his sister. What he didn't intend on encountering was love. Based on the fairy tale, The 12 Dancing Princesses. On Hiatus.


**Title: **Leaves of Truth

**Author: **Kisa44

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings:** Swearing.

**Main Pairing: **Kisa/Hiro

**Background Pairings: **Akito/Shigure, Kyo/Tohru, Komaki/Kakeru, Ayame/Mine (kinda), Nao/Kimi (may be), Uo/Kureno, Hana/Kazuma (kinda), Yuki/Machi, Rin/Haru, One-sided!Prince Yuki Fan Club/Yuki

**Author's Note: **_So this is kind of a sequel to my previous fan fiction, __**Fruits Basket Fairy Tales. **__However, because it takes place in an entirely different universe, one does not need to read that story to understand this one. It is based off of a lesser-known fairy tale called "The Twelve Dancing Princesses," and it has been completely Furuba-fied, like in the case of the other parodies I have done. I hope you enjoy, and leave a review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket._

* * *

**Part 1**

It had been a long journey to get there.

Hiro held his little sister's hand as he approached the gate of the castle. The castle was like an oasis in the center of the capital, which was congested with people and buildings. It was at the top of a hill, and was surrounded by large green fields, with some trees strewn around seemingly at random. There were abundant gardens in the distance. The castle looked looming and magnificent in the summer afternoon sun. Hiro saw how _isolated_ the castle seemed. _How can they see how the people live like that? _He thought. _Foolish Royals. But I'll make it so I don't __**need**__ them._

Hinata was humming beside him. She had always been a musical child; perhaps he could now give her the opportunities she _deserved_. Of course, that could only happen if he succeeded.

Hiro was so distracted by the castle that he did not notice the elderly woman, crouched by age and the weight of her wicker basket holding her groceries, walking towards him. They collided, and the basket fell to the ground, food scattering everywhere. The old woman seemed to be at a loss.

Hiro jumped into action; he picked up the groceries and placed them back into her basket before handing them back to her. "I am so sorry," he apologized. "Are you all right, ma'am?"

"Yes," the old woman responded. "You are so polite. So rare to see that in boys nowadays," she _tsk_-ed. "Thank you." It was then that the woman seemed to realize that there was something strange about the way he spoke. "Are you from around here?"

"No," Hiro said, silently cursing nosy old ladies, "I am not."

"Where are you from?"

"The Northern Territory," Hiro replied.

"Oh!" the woman smiled at him. "I have relatives from there. What village are you from?"

"We came from Rama," he replied. "But there is nothing left of our village now."

"What do you mean?"

Hiro ground his teeth. He hated having to answer all of these _questions _all of the time. So _what_ if he was only 17? He had been taking care of his little sister for three years now! He didn't need anyone's goddamn _concern_ or _pity._ Hiro nearly told the woman as much, but then he noticed Hinata's wondering gaze on him. He couldn't lash out in front of her; he had to be a good example.

Hiro reigned in his temper and replied, "Our village was destroyed by bandits. We lost everything, including our parents."

The woman gasped. "Oh my! You poor dears!" She studied them. "What brings you here?"

"I am here to take up the challenge, so that we can have some money," Hiro said.

The woman gasped, "The challenge? But you-."

"I am well aware of the possible repercussions. But it's the only chance we've got. Isn't it, Hinata?"

"Yup!" Hinata nodded. Then she continued humming.

The old woman looked at them and nodded, going into her basket. "I would like to thank you for all of your help, so here." She took a cloak and a vial full of a clear liquid out of her basket and placed them into his free hand. "For you. A cloak of invisibility and a vial that will get rid of the affects of any kind of potion."

"Why are you giving me this?"

The old woman said, "Also, do not eat or drink anything that the princes or princess give you without drinking a sip of this, each."

"What?" Hiro said.

All he was answered with was a wink, and the woman turned away from him, and with a swish of her cloak, she was gone. Hiro gaped at her in shock. Then he felt Hinata's hand tugging on his own. "When are we going to go, nii-san?"

He smiled down at her and said, "Right now." They walked up to the gate and pressed a call button. A guard rushed towards the gate, and Hiro knew one thing…they had arrived.

* * *

A half hour later, Hiro stood in front of King Shigure and Queen Akito, who he had only heard of in newspapers. The king stood and said, "I understand you are here to take up the Challenge."

Hiro said, "Yes, I am."

Shigure grinned widely. "I see. Very good." Then, he sobered. "I have to tell you the official parameters of the competition." Hiro nodded. "So, you have to solve a mystery." He cleared his throat. "You are familiar with why my children are not allowed to go to any balls or dances."

"Not really, Your Majesty," Hiro said; he had of course heard rumors, but he had no real way of knowing if they were fact.

"Our eldest daughter, Prince Kagura, was attacked at her debutant ball. Ever since then, we do not allow any of our children to go to any dances or balls," Queen Akito replied.

"I see," Hiro said. This seemed a little extreme to Hiro, but it really wasn't any of his business. Also, after all, he would probably do the same for Hinata.

"We lock them in their rooms every night, regardless of whether or not we are holding any balls at the castle that night," Shigure continued. "However, about a year ago, we began to notice that our children were very tired and that their shoes were incredibly worn out, holes and all. We had to buy them new ones about once a week."

"We know that they are sneaking out to go dancing," Akito explained. "But we don't know how. That is the challenge; you must discover how they are doing this and give us some sort of proof."

"If you win, you will either get a small fortune, enough to support you for the rest of your life, or you will receive the hand of one of my children," Shigure said.

"However, if you lose, you will be kept in the dungeon until someone else solves the mystery," Akito replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shigure said. "After all, you are responsible for a child."

Hiro squeezed Hinata's hand. "I'm sure," he replied. "It's the only way I can give her what she deserves."

Akito nodded. "Very well. Hatori!" A solemn-looking man in a nobleman's garb approached Hiro with a small table, a quill pen, and a small stack of papers.

"Lord Hatori is one of my top advisors as well as Lord Ayame," the king said. "Simply ask them if you have any questions or if you need to see one of us."

Hatori said, "Sign here if you wish to take up the challenge."

Hiro hurriedly took the pen, and, before he could change his mind he signed: _Hiro diRama._

Shigure smiled at the brave man. "It is now time to meet my darling children," the king said. In filed all 12 of the king's children, ushered in by a silver-haired flamboyant man and a girl in pigtails. They all lined up in front of their parents. The man and the girl took their places on the other side of the thrones from Hatori. "Firstly, this is Lord Ayame and his assistant, Mine."

"Oh, Gure, you're being so formal!" Ayame said, waving a hand theatrically and receiving a glare from Queen Akito.

Shigure grinned widely, and Hiro realized that he was probably a very outlandish person off of his throne. Hatori simply sighed.

Shigure opened his mouth to reply, but Akito interrupted, "These are our children: Prince Ritsu, Princess Kagura, Princess Isuzu…"

"Nii-san," Hinata whispered. "Is that a girl or a boy?" she pointed at Prince Ritsu.

"I'll tell you later," Hiro replied, because, even though the Queen had said, "Prince," he honestly wasn't sure.

"…Prince Yuki, Princess Tohru, Princess Arisa, Princess Saki,  
Princess Komaki, Prince Momiji, Prince Megumi, Princess Kisa..." The queen finished with, "and Princess Momo," and began introducing him, but Hiro was no longer paying any attention. He was drawn by the orange-haired girl with the light-colored eyes. She was beautiful. _"Kisa," such a wonderful name, _he thought. _Wait a minute! Snap out of it, Hiro! You don't have time for this! You need to focus on the competition!_

"Kisa can give you a tour along with Tohru," Shigure said.

"All right," Hiro said. _Let the games begin,_ he thought, as he began the challenge that would change his life.

**End of Part 1**


End file.
